Conventionally, an individual often needs to seek the input of a human personal trainer to achieve the individual's exercising goals. The use of a human personal trainer can be expensive and inconvenient. For example, besides paying the human personal trainer, the individual needs to take the human personal trainer along during an exercising routine. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means allowing a person to achieve his or her exercising goals during an exercising routine without the aid of a human personal trainer.
In addition, music has been part of the exercise routines for many people. Research has identified positive effects of music on exercise performance. For example, different studies agree that music positively influences users' exercise endurance, performance perception, and perceived exertion levels. The reasons proposed to explain such positive effects include that music provides a pacing advantage and a form of distraction from the exercise, that music boosts the moods of users and raises the confidence and self-esteem of the users, and that music motivates users to exercise more. It is therefore desirable to take advantage of the positive effects of music in exercise performance to enable users to more easily achieve their exercise goals.
It is not surprising, therefore, that music has increasingly become part of the exercise routines of more and more people. In particular, in recent years, MP3 players and heart-rate monitors are becoming increasingly pervasive when people exercise, especially when they are walking, running, or jogging outdoors. For example, it has been common in the community of runners to prepare a “running music playlist” to help runners in their training schedules. A runner may even develop a script that creates a running music playlist in which music pieces stop and start at time intervals to indicate when to switch from running to walking without the runner having to check a watch.
However, none of the existing systems directly exploits the effects of music on human physiology during physical activities in an adaptive and real-time manner. The existing systems and prototypes developed so far usually operate in a one-way fashion. That is, they deliver a pre-selected set of music in a specific order. In some cases, they might independently monitor the user's heart rate, but they do not include feedback about the user's state of performance to affect the music update. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means that monitors a user's physiology and movements and selects music for the user accordingly.
While specific disadvantages of existing practices have been illustrated and described in this Background Section, those skilled in the art and others will recognize that the subject matter claimed herein is not limited to any specific implementation for solving any or all of the described disadvantages.